Nancy Drew and the Fairy Tale Crimes
by Nora Morning
Summary: Even detectives like Nancy Drew need a little bit of help sometimes, and when she calls in the Sisters Grimm, things get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Nancy ducked beneath the crime scene tape that bordered the large white house. A harried couple stood by watching with nervous eyes. The police chief approached her.

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked.

"This," and he shoved a piece of green cotton into her hand.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's hardly enough to find suspects!" He shook his head, defeated.

"Then we need to call for backup."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sabrina lounged on the couch.

"Scoot over, barf bag!" Puck entered the room with an obnoxious belch and sat down beside her.

The ancient phone rang shrilly.

"I'll get it!" Sabrina jumped off the couch, eager for an excuse to get away from the fairy.

"Grimm Family Detective Agency, how may I help you?" Puck and Daphne listened to as much of the conversation as they could hear. "Yes? Uh huh. Uh huh. We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling Grimm Family Detective Agency. Have a nice day!"

"Who was it? What did they want? Where is this mystery? Who all is going to come?" Daphne and Puck were very eager to hear all of the details.

"A Miss Nancy Drew. And we're going to River Heights." Sabrina shrugged her shoulders as though it were nothing.

Granny entered the room and Sabrina explained the situation. "Well, then, I suppose you three are going on a little detective mission!"


	2. Have the Best Met Their Match?

Sabrina appraised the big white house. A few of the windows were shattered, and the door had been knocked off its hinges. It had to be a few hundred dollars worth of damage, at least! This case could be a tough one...

Suddenly, a tall girl with mousy brown hair and sparkling green eyes approached her. "Welcome everyone!" Nancy beamed.

"We're the Grimm Family Decective Agency at your service" Puck said with a smirk

"Please do come in!" Nancy said. The Grimms walked suspiciously in inside the enormous home.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Well there have been many robberies around here lately and I neeeded your help to figure out who's behind all this," Nancy's eyes gleamed at the thought of this intriguing mystery.

"We need clues. And suspects. And a list of every neighbor within..." Sabrina paused for a quick calculation. "Three miles."

"I planned ahead," Nancy was proud of her quick thinking and preperation. She showed Sabrina a large purple bag. "This bag contains evidence, suspects and a list of every neighbor within _four _miles, just to be sure!"

Sabrina glared, angry that she had been outdone by this _amateur. _"What was stolen?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"A priceless ruby, a few diamonds, three gold necklace chains, a solid gold, three inch tall, swan, embedded with sapphires and emeralds."

Sabrina was shocked by this girl's attention to detail. It reminded her of... herself.

"Let's get this show on the road! I want to investigate!" Daphne grinned maniacally.

"Wait." Sabrina looked to Nancy one more time. "I want to see the list of suspects."

Nancy shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well, it's not so much of a list..."

But Nancy didn't have a chance to finish. Sabrina fished inside the bag and found the piece of paper with two words: Evan Fleshman.

"Are there any other _possible _suspects?" Sabrina looked at the girl, blinking furiously at her lack of detective skills.

"Well... In crimes like these, everyone's a suspect!" Nancy pleaded her case.

"Let's investigate." Sabrina sighed, still annoyed by the incompetance.

They stepped into an immaculately decorated bedroom. Drawers had been thrown open in the haste of the burglar.

"The couple who owns this house, Mr. and Mrs. Shurkheimer, swear that they had the doors locked. There was no damage to floorboards or windows, so the only possible way inside was through the sky light." Nancy pointed upward and the three noticed a hole in the ceiling where the skylight was set into it. "There were no footprints or bootprints on the sides of the house. It seems like a dead case already." She shook her head sadly.

Puck whispered into her ear urgently. "Sabrina, I don't think any one from around here is the culprit. Unless..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
